


朝我心脏开枪

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	1. 【鬼杰】朝我心脏开枪（一）

*挚友/鬼✖️杀手/杰  
*病娇/裘禁/药物控制  
*架空/勿上升

>>  
01.

银色跑车环绕着盘山公路超速行驶，空旷的山林间回荡着引擎的轰鸣声。  
傍晚的橘色夕阳透进车窗，像是给车内人的脸蛋铺上了一层金粉。但落日的美景他根本无心欣赏，车速在加快，同时握着方向盘的左手也越发不稳。

低头看了眼被子弹贯穿的腹部伤口，汩汩冒出的鲜红血液从指缝间不停涌出。他咬紧了牙，才强忍住一阵阵眩晕感。

作为一名杀手，他很清楚首次狙击一旦失败就必须赶快撤离，但隐藏在废弃大楼窗口的他却在千钧一发之际想到了那笔巨额佣金。  
于是他立刻打出了第二颗子弹，彻底耽误了原定逃跑时间。和那群四肢发达的职业保镖上演近一小时的追逐赛，费尽心思与体力才摆脱他们。  
肾上腺素极速狂飙，回到车内才感觉腹部发了疯似的绞痛起来。

洁白的纱布被全部染红，眼前飞快掠过的树木残影也越发模糊，眼皮在逐渐加重。  
虽说不是第一次中弹，但他金盆洗手了一整年，重操旧业后就首次失利，那种钻心的疼痛一瞬间席卷而来让他再次临近崩溃。  
因为剧痛而流下的冷汗从额角滴落，被逼无奈只能从座椅下取出针剂。

只是高效镇痛药水罢了，他催眠自己。但脑子里还是不断浮现出在第一次使用后，那管绿色药水给他造成的巨大成瘾性。

02.

气温在这几天下降地很快，才近六点天空就已经呈现出冷蓝色。  
路上行人不多，偶尔有小商贩叫卖着自己热腾腾的食品，街道上飘着关东煮与茶叶蛋的香味。

朱星杰慢慢走着，深灰色大衣搭配笔挺的黑色西裤，脚上是一双锃亮的皮鞋，怎么看也觉得与这个人情味十足的地方格格不入。  
但转角后再往前走几步，便是一条潮湿逼仄的巷子，二楼尽头那一间便是他的家。

门‘咔哒’一声被打开，王琳凯正趴在沙发上打着游戏。  
“终于回来了？外卖在桌上。”他头也没抬地说道。  
一直打破了敌方水晶，这才意识玄关处许久没动静，刚回过头就听到‘哐当’一声，对方竟是直直倒了下去。

03.

水很快被染成血污一片。  
王琳凯满头大汗，拿着镊子的手指都在止不住发颤。  
太深了。弹孔被撑开，但还是看不到子弹的踪影，哪怕是弹片都没有。  
血在越流越多，朱星杰脸色惨白，睁开的双眼没有焦距地盯着对方。

“你再撑一下，我送你去医院。”王琳凯心急如焚，尽管他现在恨不得痛打对方一顿，质问为什么又做回了杀手的老行当，但看着对方躺在床上奄奄一息的模样，心脏就像被揪紧似的发疼。

“…别…”朱星杰动了动嘴唇，气若游丝地说道。

“你出了这么多血，不去医院难不成在这等死吗？！”王琳凯有些失控，他已经顾不了那么多了，抓过干净的外套就给对方盖上，试图将对方架起来，对方却只是摇了摇头。

“二十万…都在你的账户，等我死了…你就搬家…”朱星杰盯着对方模糊地轮廓，用尽了力气才把这些话一次性说出来。  
喉咙里涌动着鲜血，他只能尽量克制住不去让王琳凯担心。

“瞎说什么？你不会死的。只是腹部中弹，你之前胸口被打穿都挺过来了…”王琳凯很激动地狡辩，却也是越说越虚，眼泪控制不住涌出眼眶。

朱星杰抬手用最后一点力气擦掉那滴泪水，“别哭…”他的气息虚弱无比，极为勉强地扯出一个笑容，最终失去了意识。

王琳凯紧紧握住拳头，看着已经被搅得血肉模糊的弹孔，拿起桌上的小刀深吸一口气。

“我不会让你死的。”  
“等我救活了你，你得好好报答我。”

tbc.

>>  
看似正经的文风，写时脑子一片空白  
是一篇暴力病娇文。第一章交代背景，之后就要开始黑了  
极为可能出现斯德哥尔摩症候群的嫌疑  
不定期更新，也欢迎来提梗🙈


	2. 【鬼杰】朝我心脏开枪（二）

*挚友/鬼✖️杀手/杰  
*暴力且病娇/极度ooc

开局高能🚗在翻车边缘疯狂试探的咬戏

👉🏾黑化小刘，在线虐人

>>

.04

黑暗里燃起一丝橘色火光，朱星杰夹着烟的手指都是颤抖的。  
满满一杯的红酒被他一饮而尽，脑袋昏沉的同时深埋在王琳凯潮湿火热口腔中的性器似乎也涨大了几寸。

对方技术极好，殷红的唇完全包裹住整根性器，喉头收紧挤压着极度敏感的冠状沟，舌苔耐心舔过柱身，感受依附在舌面快速搏动的血管。

朱星杰左手紧紧抓着座椅扶手，还没吸上几口的烟只剩下烟蒂，烟灰掉落在西装裤上他也毫不自知。  
只是低头去看伏在自己胯间的脑袋，心跳就全乱套了。

“别弄了…够了…”声音因为染上情欲而沙哑，一边去推开还在为自己服务的王琳凯。  
眼睁睁看着因为没有发泄欲望而依旧兴奋着的阴茎从对方嘴里一点点抽出，视觉冲击力太大，几乎让他当场射出来。  
努力冷静下来后，只是抓过茶几上的抽纸，还是决定用手解决。

同样深陷情欲的王琳凯不乐意，修长纤细的手指再次摸上还勃发着的性器，嘴唇再次覆上，舌尖钻弄着顶端正在淌水的小孔，唇瓣摩擦着肿胀的龟头。

太过了。  
朱星杰性事极少做，他没有时间，更没有兴趣。之前虽有过女友，谈了几年做过几次，但也是用的最中规中矩的方式。  
长时间习惯了寡淡，如今似乎一点刺激就能让他的快感飙至最高点。  
哪怕说好只是各取所需，兄弟间单纯解决一下生理问题。

爽得全身战栗，指甲扣进了掌心，身体也越来越软，几乎要滑下座椅。  
而胯部已经不由自主跟随着吞吐节奏主动往对方嘴里送。

舌尖从顶端挑开筋膜，亲吻般得挑逗着内里的嫩肉，听到对方的喘息声越发急促，王琳凯清楚那是什么前兆。  
唇瓣重新回到顶端，吸吮着在不断翕张的小孔。  
朱星杰的喘息逐渐化为带着鼻音的呻吟，头皮发麻，没穿袜子的可爱脚趾都在忍不住蜷缩。  
腰肢在座椅上猛得弹动几下，终于悉数将自己交给了对方。

王琳凯没有咽下，张开嘴故意让累极的对方看见自己嘴里盛满的白浊液体。  
“快吐出来…”朱星杰翻身去够一旁的垃圾桶，却被拽住了衣领，随后唇吻上来，顺便把那些带着腥膻的液体全渡还给他。

被推翻在地那是预料之中的，王琳凯索性躺在地上假戏真做，朱星杰一时间也懵了，害怕把对方推出什么好歹来。  
刚上前蹲下对方立刻翻了个身将朱星杰压在身下。  
王琳凯坐在他的身上，手指再次摸到已经发泄过一次而变得疲软的性器抚慰起来，一边俯下身对着白皙的脖颈吹气。

“我们以后每天晚上都这样，好不好？”  
朱星杰只是把对方从自己身上推开，想站起却因为高潮余韵而狼狈地软了腿。  
“你刚才爽得都快晕过去了吧，你的表情我全看见了。”王琳凯没去扶他，但也没有阻止。  
“你是不是疯了？我们都是男人…”被对方的荤话撩骚羞地脸上火辣辣的，好不容易站起便往门外飞快走去。  
“那你在一个男人手里兴奋成那样不觉得羞耻吗？”看着对方的身影一愣，耳朵以飞快得速度转红，王琳凯勾起嘴角。突然对之后必然会发生的事，充满期待。

.05

昏暗的房间内，只有一个闷闷的喘息声，偶尔夹杂着几声剧烈的咳嗽，随后便是悲鸣般的呜咽。  
朱星杰全身赤裸，被绑在房间中央的椅子上无力地垂着脑袋。汗水和血污在肮脏的脚底下聚成一滩深色的痕迹。  
为了方便省事，他的头上套着一个脏麻袋，极度稀缺氧气而让他始终处于昏沉的状态。

脚腕带着镣铐，长长地连接在角落，但始终逃脱不了房间的范围。双臂则是被粗砺麻绳捆在座椅两侧，原本白皙的皮肤如今遍布针孔留下的淤青，与曾经因为自残而留下的血痂。

第一个月他还能记住时间，如今精神恍惚让他连自己是谁都快忘了。  
每天能做的，只有等待他的到来。

王琳凯今天心情极好，去超市采购零食带的都是两人份。家里的小猫咪三天没吃喝了，一定饿坏了吧。  
等他拎着一大袋食品回到家，兴冲冲地推开铁门，却只见对方连带着椅子翻倒在地，头部竟是一滩血迹。

王琳凯呼吸一滞，扔掉塑料袋将对方快速扶起，拽下麻袋便是朱星杰被汗水浸湿乱糟糟的头发和苍白沾了血污的脸。

手臂松绑后将奄奄一息的人拖到墙角废弃的沙发上，医药箱始终留在仓库果然是正确的选择，清理消毒后简单包扎，这才发现对方几个月前的腹部旧伤又崩裂了。

.06

在被囚禁的几个月以来，朱星杰终于安安稳稳地做了场梦。  
他再也不用担心缺氧，不用怕被注射药物，不会再被殴打。  
因为，他把王琳凯杀了。  
那颗子弹穿过了对方的心脏。  
他甚至能真真切切听到穿破胸膜而产生的杂音。

他只想逃离这个鬼地方，无论用什么方式。

 

tbc.


	3. 【鬼杰】朝我心脏开枪（三）

*挚友/鬼✖️杀手/杰

>>

.07

玻璃杯内的浅褐色酒液被一饮而尽，烧灼感残留在喉咙口逼得他忍不住呛咳起来。  
剧痛迅速蔓延，包裹住胸口的洁白纱布瞬间被洇湿一小片，与苍白皮肤形成触目惊心的对比。

凌晨时分，原本寂静的屋内逐渐传来脚步声，朱星杰知道自己把王琳凯吵醒了——也许对方根本没睡。  
房门被翕开了条缝，一丝橘色灯光漏了进来，但又很快被隔绝在外。  
房间重归黑暗，空气里弥漫着酒味。

“是不是又痛了？”王琳凯走向坐在单人沙发上的人，一路把被对方砸在地上的枕头以及各种碎了或没碎的物品一一拾起。  
朱星杰倚靠着座椅没有力气回应，只传来为了缓解疼痛而越发沉重的喘/息。

借着一点清亮的月光，王琳凯果然发现对方的胸口纱布有不少血迹。  
握紧拳头，说不心疼是不可能的，但此刻的内心更多是愤怒。

揭开纱布，狰狞的弹孔只偏离了心脏一寸，如果朱星杰真的消失在自己的世界，他不知道自己该怎么独自活下去。

拿出药箱，王琳凯半蹲在已经意识不清的人面前，轻车熟路地仔细消毒一遍伤口，随后在新纱布上涂抹药膏重新包扎。  
对方全程没有任何反应，像是睡着一般。也是，整整几周没睡好觉，精力早就被磨光了吧。  
或许真的是自己的药量加太多了？

为了让朱星杰留在自己身边，用来愈合的药早就被自己调包，这就是为什么伤口久治不愈的理由。  
思来想去后还是把最近才调制好的药膏扔掉。因为已经拿到了更有效的东西。

“给你带了止痛的药。”王琳凯挪开茶几上的酒瓶，从外套口袋里掏出一瓶绿色药水与几支针管。

针尖扎进手臂的刺痛一转即逝，随后一切都飘飘然然起来。  
如果时间回转，朱星杰就算是疼死也不会选择去接受那管药水，药效的巨大后劲让他痛苦不堪。

王琳凯看着已经彻底放松下来的对方，就算去叫他也只是双眼迷离地看向自己。  
修长的手指细细抚过对方的眉眼与唇瓣，最终俯下身贴了上去。  
哪怕身体状况有多差，那两瓣唇却始终保持着粉嫩的状态，就像是软乎乎的粉色布丁一样，不知道尝起来是否也是那样的口感。

迫不及待咬上对方的唇瓣，用力吮/xi温柔啃噬，不过一会儿就被吻得红/肿。  
朱星杰摆着头想要躲避，却被掐住了下巴。  
”不许逃，你是我的。”

.08

一看到朱星杰心里就会升腾起一种奇妙的感觉。  
大概是爱意。不是兄弟间的，更不会是恋人间的。诡异至极。想把对方永远栓在自己身边，寸步不离。

朱星杰的酒量很差，王琳凯酒量更差。但后者往往更擅长劝酒，一杯一杯灌得朱星杰把心底的话全吐出来。  
王琳凯故意的，他不允许对方瞒着自己任何事。

有时候他也会盯着对方那张醺红的脸，故意贴近耳朵告诉他自己的想法。  
朱星杰耐心听着，脑子里乱的很。  
无非就是让自己换份工作，这种话他就算不喝酒对方也会在耳边叨叨不停。

近年，已经是第四次表白了，朱星杰还在把那句“我爱你”当玩笑话。  
直到被压在毛毯上撩开背心，放肆的吻落在脖颈与锁骨，留下紫红色印记，他才意识到事情的严重性。

这小孩是不是疯了。他有些气急败坏。  
况且我去做这么危险的事，还不是要拿到钱来养活你。

朱星杰故意去疏远对方。他真的转行了，时刻不让自己停下来，靠着不稳定的工作拿着更不稳定的工资。可习惯之前大笔挥霍的日子，那点薪水早就被用完，他就再去找新工作。

对于王琳凯，疏离让一些事变本加厉。粘在对方身上炙热的视线，有意无意的半强迫亲/密/接/触，暗示性明显的话语。他的意图明显，可对方像是完全不知情一样，仿佛自己只是局外人。

几个月后，求而不得的王琳凯做事越发不计后果，朱星杰无处发泄怒火心烦意乱，去接了新单却腹部中弹。

那一晚王琳凯的脑子飞速运转，已经计划好最周全的思路让对方永远属于自己。

 

tbc.


	4. 【鬼杰】朝我心脏开枪（四）

棒棒糖

>>

.09

那颗透粉色的圆润糖果被殷红小舌包裹搅动着，不时传来啧啧水声。  
空气里涌动着一丝西瓜香甜味。

王琳凯坐在掉漆的木椅上，指尖捏着一支棒棒糖，勾起唇角看向跪坐在地，双眼被丝绸眼罩完全遮盖，努力昂扬着被黑色漆皮项圈禁锢住的脖颈，此刻正露出一小截舌尖舔舐糖果的朱星杰。

“还剩五分钟哦。吃不完就用下面的小嘴吃。”王琳凯笑得危险，一边催促威胁着，一边又坏心地把糖果从对方口中抽离。  
因为双臂被缚在身后，嘴巴却去追随那枚糖果，结果重心不稳险些面朝下摔倒，被王琳凯眼疾手快扶住，手指掐住了本就白皙至极的脸颊，轻而易举留下两道红痕。

朱星杰的唇瓣被混着甜味的唾液滋润地亮晶晶的，嘴角甚至还沾到了透明糖浆，王琳凯急不可耐吻了上去，唇齿交缠，似乎是想要抽尽对方口中的空气，吮吸啃咬着温软的香唇。  
时间一点点流逝，朱星杰努力配合着他，试图讨好。等对方终于吻够了，才意犹未尽地松开了那条甜蜜的小舌。  
“哥，你好甜啊。”王琳凯忍不住赞叹，毫不嫌弃地又啃上汗涔涔的脖颈，非要留下牙印才肯松开。

朱星杰紧咬着下唇，皱着眉默默忍耐。他在害怕，王琳凯再清楚不过了。

对方这个样子让自己既喜欢又心疼。目的彻底达到了，让对方条件反射地屈服于自己。可尽管现在已经很少再对他施暴或者注射药物，朱星杰显然还是心有余悸，哪怕自己只是抬起手臂，他都会条件反射缩紧脖子。  
王琳凯会用吻去安抚那只受惊的小猫咪，尽管小猫咪一点都不喜欢。

在身体素质方面，王琳凯就没想过要赢对方，可他掐准了自己是对方的软肋，一步步设计对方上套，轻而易举的，他就成了自己的战利品。

 

“时间到了哦，糖才吃掉了一小圈啊。”  
王琳凯用着故作困扰地语气，站起身来居高临下看着因为恐惧而浑身发抖的朱星杰。  
“别怕，第一次我会很温柔的。”说着揉了揉对方的金发，细碎的小卷毛被揉得乱糟糟的。

.10

“坐到我腿上来。”  
王琳凯重新坐回木椅，看着对方辛苦得撑起自己，但因为跪坐太久膝盖已经完全麻木，踉跄了好几次都没能站起来。  
紧咬下唇，似乎是在强忍住疼痛，膝盖的皮肤也被粗糙的水泥地蹭破了皮。  
“啧。”不知道是嫌朱星杰速度太慢还是有些心疼，王琳凯起身一把架起对方就放在自己身上。

因为一直没有吃好的原因，他已经有些瘦骨嶙峋，体重轻了很多。被迫面对面坐在王琳凯腿上的他羞得只感觉脸颊被火烧一般。  
王琳凯的双腿是故意分开的，导致他也只能腿根大敞着。和小胖手一样精致的小脚丫轻踩在了对方的限量球鞋鞋面上。

朱星杰不敢贴近对方，情愿在对方身上摇摇晃晃。  
“舔。”已经冰凉的糖果重新被塞进嘴里，朱星杰听话地伸出舌裹挟着舔弄，还没把糖面捂热，就觉得对方的腿又分开了些，臀部被分得更开。

修长的手指试探性摸索着隐蔽的柔软入口，他紧张地抱紧对方，同时敏感的肠壁已不受控制地收缩。  
“真乖，学会投怀送抱了？”王琳凯衔住了小巧的耳垂，舌尖轻咬着摘下耳环的耳洞，一边把手里已经湿润过的棒棒糖抵在了穴口转圈顶弄。

毕竟是第一次，朱星杰整个身子忍不住向外窜，那种即将被异物所侵犯的感觉太可怕了，他头皮发麻只想逃走，可被对方握住了腰身禁锢在怀里。  
“怕了么？”王琳凯看着对方因为营养不良而苍白的身子如今却泛着可爱的粉红，在自己的怀里颤抖着，眼前的丝绸布料已经被泪水洇湿一大片。  
王琳凯稳住朱星杰的身形，另一只手取下了眼罩。  
哭红的双眼映入眼帘，眼尾都被染上了蛊惑人心的嫣红，瞳色极浅的双眸无焦距看着自己，看得王琳凯自制力在下线的边缘。

“真是妖精…”他忍不住骂道，徘徊在穴口的糖果稍稍用力就顶了进去。  
“啊…！”入侵感让火热的肠壁疯狂绞上那颗异物，想要把它排出来却越吃越深。  
“这张小嘴好乖。”王琳凯称赞，作为‘奖励’轻柔地吻住了他的唇。把那些不成调的呻吟全堵回嘴里。  
指尖还拿着细柄，插入抽出的速度在逐渐加快，融化的糖浆被涂抹在了层层肉壁上。  
只是一会儿时间，穴口就被刺激地学会自主开合了，像是一张小嘴在邀请更粗长的物什进来填满它。  
王琳凯取出塑料棒，一股糖浆涌了出来，他用食指刮了些吃进嘴里。  
“好甜。”他笑道。这一切都看在朱星杰眼里，后者羞得满脸涨红。  
“哥，你也尝尝。”边说着又吻上了那双唇，舌尖轻柔舔弄对方敏感的上颚，同时抱起对方，解开了束缚脖颈的项圈。  
失重感让朱星杰惊呼着抱紧了对方。

“我们去床上做，好不好？”  
他被亲得七荤八素的，光顾着点头，也没听清就答应了。

.11

朱星杰能感觉到对方在往台阶上走。适应了地下室的昏暗，一瞬间的灯火通明让他的双眼忍不住酸痛。

他被带进了房间，扔在柔软的被褥里，双腿立刻被架在了对方的肩头，身体大开着呈现在王琳凯面前。  
仅剩的一点自尊心让他想并拢腿，可对方眼疾手快已经把他的腿根掰开到最大，一根手指也捅了进去。  
“这里是很漂亮的粉色啊。”  
朱星杰被这句话撩拨地恨不得找个洞钻进去，双腿挣扎着又想逃走。

“放心，我今天不会进来。”  
说罢抽出了手指，似乎是表示以表诚信。  
异物的离开让朱星杰偷偷舒了口气。可他并不知道自己即将面临更大的刺激。

那处干净的很，天生的白皙肌肤让穴口都泛着粉嫩的颜色，因为被塞进了糖，西瓜的甜味还残留在那块区域。  
双手掰开两片臀瓣，内里的媚红色穴肉都能看得一清二楚，糖浆丝丝缕缕地黏连着肠壁，入口更是被浸润得亮晶晶的。

舌尖围着周边肌肤先是舔了一圈，西瓜味瞬间溢了满嘴。突如其来的刺激让朱星杰几乎从床上弹起来，但又被狠狠按回，舌尖一刻不停地挑逗着敏感的会阴与穴口，似乎要把那圈残留的西瓜糖浆舔尽。

“不要舔了…”朱星杰立刻收紧了双腿，已经全然忘记对方还在自己腿间，毛茸茸的头发磨蹭着腿根更是让已经快登上顶峰的他颤抖不已。

似乎是为了惩罚那只小野猫夹自己的脑袋，王琳凯的动作越发放肆，把甜味全部吃尽了，舌尖终于挑开湿糯至极的穴口，灵活的舌头进了大半，细细品尝着肉壁沾染的甜味。

“不要…很脏啊——！”朱星杰急喘着，绞紧了柔软的入侵物攀上了高潮，生理泪水被逼出眼角。

“哥哥明明很甜，怎么会脏呢？”王琳凯退出舌尖，看着对方瘫软在被褥被自己玩弄得意识不清的样子，誓死不从负隅顽抗的他仿佛还在昨天，经过一整年他终于学着变乖了。  
王琳凯把对方身上的伤口一一抚过，有自己留下的也有做任务留下的旧伤，指尖摩挲着那些狰狞的伤口，“不要再逃走了，我会保护好你的。”


End file.
